Unforeseen Predicament
by Cerulean's Skies
Summary: "This is not the way into my heart, Into my head, Into my brain, Into none of the above"- Flesh (Simon Curtis)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki in any shape, way or form.**_

 _ **PWP, LEMON AHEAD!**_

"Nghhh... Aki-ah!"

Akise's breath is hot against her as his lips move urgently against hers, tongue ravishing through her lips, sliding against the ridges of her teeth, stroking the inside of her warm cavern, adulating his tongue against her own.

She doesn't know what lead them here, doesn't remember anything before here and now . The exhilaration and pleasure clouds her mind as she demandingly runs her hand through his now messy silver hair. The wall feels cold against her heated body as Akise hoist her legs around his waist, setting a leg between her thighs.

"Yuno~" His lips press harder against hers, more demanding and needy as a hand crawls higher under her shirt. His hands are deliciously cold against hers and she couldn't help but bite his lower lip. His voice sends subtle tremors from down her spine to the heat pooling between her thighs.

"Ahh..." He moans as he tastes himself in the kiss, pleasurably bitter," Y-Yuno."

His lips leave hers and she couldn't stop the whimper that escapes her own. She moans abruptly as she feels him ravishing her milky neck and biting the tender skin which she's sure would leave a mark but right now she couldn't bring herself to care. She feels Akise smile against her neck, probably proud of the bright red hickey he left.

The hand under her shirt gropes at her breast while Akise continued pressing kisses on her neck. His hands eventually linger on the buttons of her shirt. She sighs as he unbuttons her blue shirt, the final few buttons tearing free as he loses control. Before she knows it her bra had been unclasped and thrown at the other side of the room with her discarded shirt, his hands instantly on her bosoms, kneading them none too gently, and taking a perky nipple inside his mouth.

Yuno lets out a mewl of pleasure and this cause Akise to drag his tongue on the bud in a euphoric manner, his left hand massaging her other breast. After ravishing her breast he lets go with an audible 'pop' and giving it a long lick before proceeding to the neglected breast. Repeating the process but this time taking a gentle bite that made the pink haired girl cry out in utter pleasure.

She arched her back as a hand made its way underneath her skirt and to her clothe covered entrance, smirking rather smugly as he felt how wet for him she was down there. His fingers teasingly stroked her core through the damp fabric of her underwear, causing her to become even wetter.

Finally he impatiently rips off both her skirt and soaked underwear as a finger made its way inside her tight wall.

"Akise!" She grits her teeth and arches her back against the wall.

He adds another finger as a loud gasp leaves her full lips. He continues pumping in and out of her as cries of pleasure slips from her mouth. She bucked against his finger and let out a loud moan as he added another finger.

She felt like she was floating on cloud nine as the albino's soft lips made its way towards her dripping core, deftly flicking his tongue against her clit. She tugged and pulled on his silver locks as her thigh spread wide, open and encouraging while his face is buried between her legs and she's reduce to a moaning and whimpering mess. He continues to fuck her with his devilishly skillful tongue until she's rocking against his mouth and she feels something tighten in the pit of her stomach, her climax approaching.

With a cry of his name she explodes on his face. Akise was more than happy to clean her juices with his sinful tongue, slurping to the very last drop of her nectar and then with a few long licks he pulls out his digits. Seeing how much cum was on them, he smirked and lapped her nectar off his fingers. This sight made her aroused, making her wet again.

Realizing her had too much clothe on him, she tore the shirt he was wearing causing him to smirk and shed his remaining clothing.

When it came to his boxer Yuno automatically placed her hand on the waistband, wasting no time in pulling it down. After discarding his grey boxers, she palms his length and he could't help but groan as she gingerly traced the veins on his hard-on.

"G-God, Yuno!"

She continued stroking him, thumb rubbing at his sensitive tip which made him screw his eyes shut. She marveled at how it was stiff and sticky with precum.

Before Akise could even comprehend it she had taken him inside her mouth, making him cry out in pleasure.

"YUNO!"

Yuno clamped her wet cavern around his shaft, bobbing her head up and down, running her tongue over the well-endowed rod, and stroking him with her nimble fingers at the same time.

With an impatient growl Akise lifted her up and thrust into her with a harsh blow causing her to scream as her hymen broke.

"F-fuck!"

No matter how much he wanted to take her against the wall and thrust himself into her until she goes hoarse he restrained himself and gave her time to adjust, feeling her blood trickling from where they were joined.

When she squeezed against her to let him know that it was okay to keep going he instantly thrust into her again repeatedly. She felt him deeper and deeper inside her with each thrust. Her back was hurt, for she bumped on to the wall when he entered her furiously. Her back was arched in absolute pleasure as she moaned and gasped. She wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the gap between him and her so his heat could radiated into her body.

Several thrusting later, the pain had completely gone now and she thoroughly enjoyed every thrust he sent her.

"A-Akise, Faster!"

"Deeper!"

Complying to her wishes, he buried his face against her neck and resumed to move his hips, faster and harder than before.

"Aahh! Y-yes, fuck me harder!"

Yuno, whose face was now covered in sweat, screamed out his name as he led her to another climax. She sank her nails into his back while squirming uncontrollably. The sudden feel of massive hot fluid covering his member triggered Akise's climax, too. He burst his seeds into her as he let out a low groan.

 ** _"Akise!"_**

 ** _"Yuno!_** "

Moments later, Akise laid her on the bed, with his cock still inside her she registered the action with a soft moan.

She gasped loudly as he pushed his pelvis forward, not giving her enough time to recover from her previous orgasm.

Akise pulled her hip up, not letting her escape from him loving attack, grinding his hip against hers. Both of them were sweating madly. His motion was fast and fierce, Yuno could feel her juices dripping out, dampening her inner thigh greatly, tainting the bed underneath them. She cried softly at each thrust, it was too much for her. Akise loved the feeling of his member clenched tightly inside her very much. He went in and out deeper.

"Yuno, say my name."

"A-Aki-AHH!"

"Again," He grunted as he pumped faster and harder.

"A-Akise," she managed her voice to sound louder in her breath.

He sped up his movement, her pelvic bone was practically being obliterated with every thrusts. She felt she could faint at any moment now, his member was now moving in chaotic circle motion inside her, drilling her so fiercely. He groaned in a husky voice," Louder, Yuno."

"Akise!" She felt she was reaching another peak, and so did Akise. Akise knead her breast in his hand and drove inside Yuno even fiercer than before as the pink haired girl raised her legs so he could have a full access to her. However Akise put both of her legs on his shoulders, and thrust deeper and deeper in circular motion.

Yuno wailed loudly as she climaxed again. Akise climaxed with her at the same time, too. He growled raspingly as he gave her the last, deepest and strongest thrust into her, spraying his seeds into her womb. Riding out his orgasm with a few thrust until he exhausted himself.

 _ **RING!**_

Yuno shot up in bed as her alarm went off. She was covered in sweat and panting greatly. The first thing she noticed was the dampness of her underwear and the heat pooling between her thighs.

Did she just-?

Oh no

About Akise-?

The person she claimed to hate more than anyone in the whole world.

She groaned against her hand.

She could never look at Akise Aru the same way ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the anime/manga, Mirai Nikki._**

She tried to fight back the heat that was threatening to engulf her face.

She should not blush!

Yet she knew she had lost when-

"Huh? Gasai-san, is something wrong?" Akise asked, blinking his cerise hued eyes. He couldn't help but notice how Yuno had been staring at him for awhile now.

She just glared at him but with the blush on her cheeks it looked less intimidating. She opted to avert her gaze from his scrutinizing one.

It wouldn't be long before he catches on. The bastard was damn perceptive and her mind wasn't helping at all, flashes and fragments of the dream kept replaying through her mind, hounding at the back of said mind and demanding her full undivided attention.

And the worst part was she couldn't help her gaze from straying towards a certain silver haired boy every now and then and her face would heat up every time.

"Yuno, are you alright?" Yuki asked from beside her, eyeing her worriedly," You look a bit red."

She mustered a smile," I'm okay, Yukki! Perfectly fine."

Casting her another worried look he decided to buy it and went back to what he was doing moments prior- talking to Hinata.

Her eyes narrowed at this. How dare she?! Taking away Yukki's attention like that.

But then her gaze had unknowingly wandered over to Akise who was sitting beside Hinata, casually joining in the conversation with the others, albeit less talk from the silver haired boy who was listening to Yukki who was talking with gaiety this morning.

 _"Yuno~" His lips press harder against hers, more demanding and needy as a hand crawls higher under her shirt. His hands are deliciously cold against hers and she couldn't help but bite his lower lip. His voice sends subtle tremors from down her spine to the heat pooling between her thighs._

When she snaps out from her embarrassing stupor with a blush on her cheeks the sight of Akise with a befuddled gaze peering at her greets her.

Those cerise orbs were staring at her.

Those bedroom eyes-

No! She shouldn't dare tread into that territory.

"Gasai-san?"

 _His voice sends subtle tremors from down her spine to the heat pooling between her thighs._

 _"Ahh..." He moans as he tastes himself in the kiss, pleasurably bitter," Y-Yuno."_

 _His lips leave hers and she couldn't stop the whimper that escapes her own. She moans abruptly as she feels him ravishing her milky neck and biting the tender skin which she's sure would leave a mark but right now she couldn't bring herself to care. She feels Akise smile against her neck, probably proud of the bright red hickey he left._

"Shut up," She ground out between gritted teeth as she furrowed her brows, suppressing the effects his voice had on her.

(She not so deliberately squeezes her eyes shut, trying to tune his voice out and images it brought with it.)

Especially when he's moani-

He arched a brow at this but before he could question her she instantly got up and excused herself to go to the restroom.

She was feeling rather hot.

* * *

 _She felt him deeper and deeper inside her with each thrust. Her back was hurt, for she bumped on to the wall when he entered her furiously. Her back was arched in absolute pleasure as she moaned and gasped. She wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the gap between him and her so his heat could radiate into her body._

She couldn't help but be relieved when the bell rang and their teacher had dismissed them. However as she was hastily placing her things into her bag a certain someone had opted to approach her.

"Yuno," That voice sent shivers to her skin and she couldn't help but feel hot.

"What?" She snapped as she spun around to face the albino.

"Well I've noticed you've been acting peculiar today," He had that usual smile plastered on his face. She couldn't help but think it was better when he was smiling against her sweat slicked skin," Did you want something?"

She narrowed her eyes at him," If I did want something, it wouldn't be from you."

(Oh how wrong Yuno Gasai was...)

She kept her eyes from wandering downwards as she spat those words.

She instantly walked out of the classroom after that, fighting back the sensation reigning over her.

 _Akise pulled her hip up, not letting her escape from his loving attack, grinding his hip against hers. Both of them were sweating madly. His motion was fast and fierce, Yuno could feel her juices dripping out, dampening her inner thigh greatly, tainting the bed underneath them. She cried softly at each thrust, it was too much for her. Akise loved the feeling of his member clenched tightly inside her very much. He went in and out deeper._

She needs to get away from before she might do something she would regret.

But she felt painfully hot and only one person could satiate this need.

* * *

After Yuno had snapped at him and ambled out of the classroom. Against his better judgement he opted to follow her, successfully catching up with her as he strode out of the room. Yuno Gasai had been acting weird this day and it doesn't take a genius to notice the way she was staring at him when she thought he wasn't looking.

"Gasai-san, is something wrong?"

" _ **Get away from me**_ ," She came to a stop, turning to him as she all but hissed, snapping at him with her eyes narrowed in a fierce glare.

She instantly fastened her pace, practically running through the building entrance.

 _'Something's definitely going on here'_

And it was making him curious. This was something he couldn't ignore now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki nor its characters.**

There was a consistent pitter-patter against the window as the rain kept pouring outside. Large ominous cloud loomed over at a rather tar-black sky. The telltale buzz of the rain resonated throughout the cold classroom. The gloomy clouds incessantly spat out drops of heavy moisture. Ikeda-sensei stood in front of the class, discussing and going over about ions and bonding.

Yuno continued staring through the window. She didn't have to turn around to see that not even half of the class was listening to brown-haired teacher who just carried on with the day's lesson. Her mind was wandering to the thought of her precious Yukki. He had come down with a cold that day (damn weather). She had volunteered to ditch school to look after him but he had assured her that his mom was taking care of him and when she still insisted he had told her that he'd be very disappointed in her if she misses class that day.

She can't have Yukki being disappointed in her...

So despite of herself she went to school. And now it was raining hard, showing no sign of stopping. Unfortunately she had forgotten to bring her umbrella with her today and she didn't really fancy the idea of getting wet from head to toe with rainwater. She liked to stay warm if possible, thank you very much.

Her eyes unconsciously shifted towards the other side of the classroom where a certain albino was sitting, scribbling in that small hardbound journal of his. Then all of a sudden he looked up from his journal then his gaze met hers. He blinked. She instantly looked away, her eyes flicking back to the window, keeping her thulian irises glued there with a vague blush dusting her cheeks.

' _Stupid, stupid, stupid..!'_

Even the sight of the detective in training made her remember her dream and she would instantly be bombarded by those flashes.

She fought the urge to pull her hair in frustration.

* * *

The wall of rain continued moving and buzzing over the whole place. The rain continued pouring heavily, making some kind of whirring noise. Drops of drops unceasingly plummeted to the ground, forming puddles in the ground. The downpour mercilessly fell, showing no signs of stopping. Unfortunately for one pink haired girl who happened to forgot her umbrella that day.

Yuno stared at the drops that continued to fall to the ground. She couldn't help let out a sigh, looks like she's stuck here for now.

Her thoughts shifted to Yukki who was at home, stuck in bed with a cold. She needs to be there for him right now, taking care of him. Yet here she was, practically stranded in school while the rain rages on.

She bit her lip, tightening her hold on her leather messenger bag as she brought it above her head. She instantly dashed outside through the pouring rain, her bag as her shield. She could feel the cold seeping into her clothes, nipping at her skin and mercilessly penetrating it. Moisture instantly trickle down her face and no sooner her whole body. She strengthened her resolve as she continued, treading stubbornly through the downpour.

She was intent on reaching the bus stop and then she'll be by Yukki's side in no time plus she won't have to walk in the rain.

Oh if only life would be that easy.

Halfway through her walk to the nearest bus stop she suddenly felt lightheaded and her eyelids felt heavy. Her pace started getting a bit sluggish.

Her vision vaguely went out of focus.

Then all of a sudden everything went black.

* * *

The sound of the telltale pitter-patter permeated through the air around him as he continued ambling through the downpour, raindrops tapping against his blue umbrella. Puddles lightly splashed as stepped through them and as the drops continued tumbling into them. He had left his bike home today since the bike seat needs to be repaired.

As he continued walking in the rain Akise couldn't help but let his mind wander to when he had caught Yuno looking at him that afternoon. The girl had started acting peculiar around him. She might be up to something… again.

His thoughts were shortly cut off when the bus stop came into view. As he was heading to the shed something caught his gaze, lying on the ground. He immediately recognized the person- the carnation pink hair was unmistakable.

Wasting no time, he quickly rushed over to the unconscious girl.

* * *

Everything and everywhere had been cold... freezing cold.

But then all of a sudden she felt warmth beside her. Without any second thoughts she moved closer to it, snuggling to the source of her current comfort…

* * *

Akise looked at the girl in his bed, positioned snugly behind his comforter (and behind that, wearing his grey shirt that had looked big on her and his drawstring shorts he had dug up from his closet- the thought still made his face a bit hot).

Awhile ago as he was carrying her she had snuggled and nuzzled on to him which had taken him aback at first. She had been unconscious throughout the whole event. He was a bit baffled when the girl had let out a whimper when he disentangled from her after placing her on the bed. He was used to the hostile Yuno Gasai who did nothing but glare and throw dirty looks when in his presence. This, however, was a very different story.

It didn't go unnoticed by him when the girl started patently shivering even behind his blue comforters.

' _She's still cold?'_

He made a move to stand from his perch on the chair by the bed side but abruptly stopped in his tracks.

He just remembered that he had no idea where his mom placed the extra blankets. Considering the fact that he barely stays at home, investigating cases and all. His mom and dad weren't home that day, they had called earlier to inform him that they won't be home because of the storm.

He caught on the way her shivering intensified.

He sighed, talking off his shoes and painstakingly climbing on the bed. He made sure not to wake the girl up before lying next to her behind the comforters. He eventually enveloped the girl in his arms, tucking her head under his chin. He felt her snuggled closer to him, bringing her petite arms around his torso. The girl unconsciously made a sound of contentment as her shivering had stopped.

And he eventually finds himself drifting off to sleep, feeling a kind of warmth he had never felt before…

* * *

Akise's slumber was cut off when he felt the girl in his arms shift. Wary that she might be awake he looked at her. She pulled back from him.

" _ **Akise**_ ," She whimpered, eyes still closed.

Akise was a bit baffled at this. The next thing he knew a half-lidded Yuno was staring at him. Judging by the look on her face, she wasn't awake yet.

Then all of a sudden he felt her lips crash against him. Akise stiffened. She continued pressing her lips on his, hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. She sucked on his lower lip. Not even giving him a chance to react before her tongue wormed its way into his mouth. He jolted when she bit his tongue, instinctly placing his hands on the girl's shoulders to hold her off.

The action apparently woke the girl up. He instantly removed his hands from her shoulders.

Her eyes were now wide open, thulian irises staring back at him. When she was finally aware of her surroundings and the person in front of her her eyes narrowed in a vicious glare.

"Where am I?" She all but growled.

"My house."

"Why am I here?" If it was even possible her glare intensified.

"You passed out on the way to the bus stop. No one was there to help you but me," He gave her a flat look," What force on earth possessed you to walk in a storm like that without an umbrella?"

"None of your business," Something caught her attention as her gaze landed on the grey shirt that looked rather big on her and what appeared to be blue shorts under," Where are my clothes?"

"They were badly soaked," He replied with a straight face as heat crept on his face.

"So you changed me into-?"

"My clothes."

Honestly he was expecting his mom would be home so she could be the one to change Yuno out of her soaked clothes.

" _ **You**_ changed me out of my clothes?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I did."

She visibly scowled before a devious smirk gradually formed on her lips.

"Did you also happen to change me out of my underwear?" She slowly moved closer to him.

"Gasai-"

"I never knew Akise Aru was into that stuff," Her smirk spread wider.

"What do you mean?" He arched a brow at her, wary.

"You're gay," Yuno bluntly pointed out.

"I'm not."

He made sure not to twitch his eyes, giving her a flat look.

"That is so believable," Yuno sarcastically scoffed," And-"

Not so gentle lips abruptly cover hers, a hand behind her head. As Akise deepened the kiss his scent fills her senses and she somehow... somewhat she finds it intoxicating. And before she knew it she's pressing back, encircling her arms around his neck. The next thing she knew Akise had already ended the kiss, abruptly pulling back. She had involuntarily let out a whimper before she even knew what she was doing.

Akise had the gall to look smug," So mmpphh-"

She slammed her lips into his, her tongue delving into his mouth. Their breathes mingled as the kiss deepened. Yuno tilted her head as the kiss turned hotter and more demanding. Akise had somehow found himself moving with her.

Yuno let out a moan that practically urged him to suck on her lower tongues engaged in a battle for dominance, moving in a hot and passionate pace.

A nimble finger sensually traced his spine as her arms wrapped around his torso, bringing him closer, wanting more of him, and yearning more of his taste.

Not wanting to pull back but the dire need of air prompted Yuno to do so. As soon as their lips were disengaged the teens took gulps of air, breathing fast and heavy.

"What are you-" Akise managed to ask between pants before Yuno cut him off as she crashed her lips to his again.

"Just go along with it or I'll kill you," She breathed against his lips, between kisses and sucking," Besides you started, you should be responsible enough to end it."

Honestly she was just so horny that she could no longer take it. Her need had been repressed long enough that it finally burst and she could no longer control it. Stupid dream had made her into this desperate and aroused mess that she currently was.

Akise decided not to tell her that she had always claimed to kill him but never actually did.

Yuno licked his bottom lip with her tongue, wanting access to his cavern. He instantly parted his mouth, letting her tongue caress his.

Yuno bit his lip," Touch me, you idiot."

Then she intensified the kiss.

Akise smirked against the kiss, his hand drifting to her hips, then he cupped her ass, bringing her closer. Yuno let out a gasp as she felt dexterous fingers grope one of her breasts through the shirt she was still on. A moan followed as he squeezed her bosom, kneading them sensually and precisely, feeling her nipples perk up under his touch.

His other hand trailed on the hem of the shirt she was wearing before he disentangled from her to get rid of his shirt on her being (Honestly the sight of her wearing his clothes made her even look more sexy), wanting to see more of her.

Yuno was not wearing a bra underneath the shirt so her large and supple breast was exposed to him as he took in the arousing sight in front of him with her bared to him, nothing on but that blue drawstring of his.

Yuno smirked," So you also changed me out of my bra, huh?"

He deftly moves in on her, his lips pressing on her neck, erotically caressing the area and a wave of pleasure runs through her body. She could feel the area between her legs getting damper and hotter. A moan escapes her lip as she felt him suck on her neck, teeth lightly grazing that spot. At the entirety of this Akise's hand been kneading and caressing her boobs, pinching the perky nipples.

Yuno moaned breathily when she felt Akise wrap his lips around a nipple. His tongue swirled around said nipple, rolling around it sensually. Heat and ecstasy started coursing intensely through her whole body as Akise proceeded to add teeth to the action while her other breast was kneaded and squeezed by his right hand.

"Aki-Ahhh!" She moaned loudly as she felt him suck on her nipple, teeth grazing on it.

After more tweaking and sucking of her nipple Akise proceeded to her other breast, taking the nipple into his mouth, hot tongue caressing the sensitive peak as Yuno continued letting out this sexy moans which only made him more aroused. This only made her more excited and more heat seemed to gather at an area below. He gave the large mound the same treatment lapping, sucking, and biting down at it while his left hand gave attention to the other.

She then felt fingers trace her sides and curves before settling on the waistband of her shorts. He slowly pulled off said shorts, revealing black boxers beneath.

He smirked at the sight of it, kissing her just above the waistband of the boxer of his which she was wearing.

"You look hot in that," He said in what sounded like a husky tone which only served to send bolts of arousal to that area between her legs.

When he made a move to pull off said article of clothing Yuno abruptly slammed her lips on his, claiming it in a hot and demanding kiss. When she pulled back for much needed oxygen there was a string of saliva connecting them.

"You're wearing too much clothing," Yuno said breathily, narrowing her eyes at Akise as she practically pounced on him, all but ripping the blue jacket he was wearing out of him.

She was getting impatient and more aroused by the minute, so aroused it hurts.

The sound of his shirt forcefully bursting open followed, buttons sent into random directions as Yuno impatiently rid him of his shirt. She coyly licked her lips as her gaze fell on his abdominal muscles. She then proceeded to trace it oh so slowly with her nimble fingers before he felt the touch trailed downwards. He couldn't help let out a gasp as she grasped his erection through his pants, sensually cupping it. She stroked and tugged on the sensitive area as he let out a moan.

"Y-Yuno- Ahhh!"

Finally having enough, Akise roughly pulled off the boxers from her, chucking it in a random direction in the room. He wasted no time on stroking her inner thighs, making her gasp loudly. He decided to tease her a bit by tracing his fingers oh so slowly up her thighs, also rubbing it in the process.

A growl escaped her lips, feeling very much impatient.

He instantly inserted his finger through her soaking folds, enjoying the wetness and tightness of her womanhood around his finger. She whimpered and moaned as he pressed harder at the area, aiming for her clit.

He was pleased to know that she was this wet for him she was practically dripping and her tightness was unbelievable as he pumped in and out of her, setting a rough pace which made her moan loud. Her juices quickly covered his digit and he added another finger to her weeping slit, hearing the wet noises coming from it. She was desperately bucking against his fingers as she clenched even tighter around him.

" _ **Akise! Nghhhn..!"**_

He continued pumping and thrusting his fingers in her as he added another finger and felt her tremble in pleasure, letting out another moan.

Yuno could feel the coil within herself at its limit something ready to burst out. Akise felt inner walls twitch like crazy as they clenched around his fingers, moving them at an angle that made it possible to touch a perfect spot that made the pink haired girl reach her orgasm."A- Aki- I ..Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Akise felt her insides convulse watching Yuno arch her back with a loud scream as she reached her orgasm still moving his fingers inside her letting her ride it out feeling her juices squirt out over his fingers. He smirked at thought of her losing herself to his touches.

He felt his cock throb in his pants at the sensation of the large amount of her juices on his hand. He proceeded to kiss up her inner thighs before licking her entrance, making her gasp and moan hotly.

His tongue poked through her folds causing Yuno to scream in utter pleasure. His tongue explored very part of her insides tasting her to the fullest he found her clit and licked around it flicking it making her moan loudly and thrash in his grasp. He continued pumping and sucking her tight entrance and licked his tongue inside lapping up the juices she was making, hearing her sob and moan in pleasure.

His tongue he moved against her clit while he entered two of his fingers inside her not so slowly moving them in and out .Yuno's body started trembling, the sensations he was invoking in her body was making her scream in pleasure he could feel her tightening as he blew on her crotch, sending her to the edge as a large amount of her juices squirted in his mouth and fingers.

Enjoying her taste he proceed to lick her juices from his fingers and gave her pussy a long lick. The sight of this made Yuno even more aroused.

He flipped her on her back after quickly discarding his pants and boxers. He positioned his cock against her entrance. He abruptly thrusted his throbbing length to her wet pussy, not even giving her time to get used to his size as he thrusted into her at an already fast pace.

Her eyes watered as he thrusted quickly inside her breaking her virgin barrier. He was big and he instantly buried himself fully inside her depths, her walls clamping tight on him."Y-Yuno, are you-"

"Don't stop or I'll you," She growled out, still feeling the stabs of pain in her womanhood.

When the pain started started subsiding Yuno opted to buck her hips against his, letting out breathless gasps and moans

Sounds of her wetness and skin slapping against skin resonated throughout the room, along with moans and cries of pleasure coming the two.

"Aaah..! Y-Yuno, you're so tight and wet," He grunted out, thrusting faster into her.

"A-and you just too big Aaaahh..!" She screamed as he hit a spot inside her, her juices dripping from inside her now slowly trailing down her thighs to the sheets was so wet and tight, the thought made his cock twitch inside her. He set his hands on her hips as he licked her ear before biting her earlobe, making her moan.

He buried his face in her juicy and ample breasts, nipping and sucking it, making her grip his cock tighter. He could her the bed groaning and rocking at the intensity of their action.

His cock rubbed intensely within her tight walls producing such delicious sensations it was driving him into a frenzy. He pulled out from her almost completely as he thrusted inside again, the tip of his shaft kissing her womb with each thrust he gave.

"Y-Yuno, god, you're so tight."

He gave her another deep thrust.

"F-Fuck!" She panted," Faster, Akise!"

"Harder!"

"Deeper!"She could feel his manhood touch deep inside her each time, his thrusts getting harder, faster, and deeper, feeling her insides get wetter and tighter she could hear him grunt as she clamped on his throbbing cock. She felt something something at the pit of her stomach as she let out another moan.

"Akise, I'm coming!"

Yuno screamed loud, feeling the intensity of her orgasm.

"AKIISSSSEEE!"

Yuno's body convulsed against him as juices sprayed on his cock and upper thighs still very hard inside her he could feel the wetness surrounding the tip of his cock and found himself nearing his end continued thrusting into her soaked pussy as she throbbed around him. At the same time he was amazed at how much of her juices escaped her weeping hole.

He grinded hard into her, soaking his length in her cum causing Yuno to gasp.

"Come inside me!"

After more hard thrusts into her he held her by her hips and burst inside her with a grunt.

"Yuno Urrgghhh!"

Akise held firm inside releasing his essence inside her, making sure she received all of his semen. He continued pumping roughly as he rode out his orgasm.

No sooner than that did he find Yuno climbing above him and straddling him.

Yuno roughly lowered herself to him, impaling his thick hardened manhood inside of herself feeling him stretch her insides once again yet this tome he was buried much deeper in her, too deep in fact that she screamed a moan when his tip hit her womb.

"Sh- Shit! You're too big!"

Akise admired view of her large firm breasts in front of him bouncing as she rode him. He grunted before cupping the mounds.

He could feel her juices was dripping down on him. She maintained the rough and hot pace as his cock happily slid in and out her weeping wet pussy.

He was hitting deep into her womb, sending bolts of pleasure through her body as she let out a loud moan.

Akise could feel the heavenly wetness inside her, her inner walls twitching against his cock sending shivers in his body, intensifying the ecstasy he was feeling.

"Ahhhh... you feel so good, Gasai-san."" Ahhhhh! .nnggghhn!..ohhh..

Squelching sounds could be heard along with the sounds of slapping skin on skin contact as he began to thrust up inside her causing her to scream as he hit a spot inside her.

"Ohhhhhh... Fuck! .. Yes... there...Ohhhhhhh god!" She cried in pleasure as she tried to match his pace.

"Y-Yuno!"

"Akise! Aaaahhh..!"

"Yuno, I want to see you cum!"

"Yes..! Ohhhhhh god, Akise, sooo big and hard!" Yuno screamed.

He was pounding hard into her, hitting all the right places within her, each thrust made her juices release against him dripping down his length making such erotic and naughty sounds. She rolled her hips against him causing Akise to grunt.

"Ohhh, god!, that feels so good Yuno..!"

"Akise Aru..! ohhhh...Yes..!"

Yuno kept rolling her hips at a fast pace, causing his cock to twitch and throb in pleasure.

"Fuck...I'm...close...ohhh...fuck!" Yuno screamed, all but sobbing in her ecstasy.

"Me too urggghhh!" Akise grunted, pumping harder into her.

Akise enveloped her mouth in a hot kiss as his thrusts becomes harder and deeper.

Yuno moaned against his mouth as he pulled back and slammed into her pussy.

"god..! you feel so tight..! cum for me, Yuno!"

"Fuck..! You feel...s..so good inside me!"

"Let it go, Yuno..! Cum for me..!"

"Ohhhh...Yes... Fuck..! I-I'm...I'm...Going to cum... AHHHHHH"

"YUNO!"

Yuno felt her orgasm and let herself give in to Akise's thrusts and assaults at her core as her inner walls spasmed and her juices flooded over his cock sending sweet vibrations against his very sensitive shaft, causing him to lose it as he released his semen inside her, filling her to the brink, all but growling with a roll and final thrust of his hips. They rode out their orgasms together, moaning and grunting. Yuno collapsed on top of him, still inside, too tired to pull out.

"Gasai-"

"Shut up, I don't wanna hear it."

Akise arched a brow at her. He proceeded to pull out of her. His penis covered with a mixture of her juices and his semen. He made a move to get up, trying position the girl off him.

"What are you doing?" Yuno glared at him.

"I'm gonna clean up."

"No, you don't," Yuno pushed him back, still lying over him. She smirked," I'm in the mood for round 3."


	4. Chapter 4

Her back was roughly pressed against the cold bathroom wall as a hard body was lushly molded unto hers. Yuno had been roughly pinned to the wall as Akise continued assaulting her neck with his hands groping her plump bosoms. He continued sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh as Yuno moved her head to the side, allowing Akise more access. She was starting to feel light headed as more moans and cries of pleasure were escaping her lips profusely.

"A-Aaah! Akise!"

Akise continued pounding her to the wall. Yuno arched back and moaned loudly in great pleasure.

Akise pulled out almost entirely before thrusting his cock back inside her. He thrusted in and out the pink haired girl hard and fast, intensifying the extent of pleasure for the both of them.

"Oh fuck….oh fuck…oh fuck…" Yuno moaned out as Akise continued thrusting into her weeping womanhood. With every deep plunge into her, she would thrust herself back up at him hungrily as she dug her nails into his back, urging him to fuck her faster and harder.

As they humped wildly, she sensually lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Squeezing him tightly between her smooth thighs, she dug her heels into his ass, coaxing him to drive his cock into her tight slit deeper and deeper.

He then pulled his dick out, leaving only its head inside, and plunged his entire cock inside her cunt. Yuno screamed in pleasure, clamping on his throbbing rod.

"I'm cumming!"

She screamed out at him as her body spasmed and twitched. Akise's cock gave a sudden lurch inside her convulsing cunt. Her juices squirted over his cock, unimaginably tightening over him.

He continued thrusting into her faster and deeper than ever as Yuno continued pouring her sticky juices.

"Ugh Y-Yuno!" He then spurted inside her, pumping his hot seed deep inside her.

"Agh- god!" Akise groaned as he rammed his cock into her hot and tight womanhood and let it spew out his warm load inside her.

"FUUUUUUCCKK!" Yuno screamed as she felt the a large load of his thick, scalding cum hose down the bruised, raw lining of her cunt.

He shot off load after load of cum into her. Akise managed to hold their lower bodies together through the entirety of their mind-blowing orgasms, giving a few weak thrusts before their legs gave in and felt like jelly.

Fortunately Akise was able to catch Yuno before she slid down the floor as her knees felt weak after how many rounds of sex they did.

"That was just... great," Yuno panted out between deep breathes.

Akise smirked and kissed her on her forehead.

After taking a shower together and cleaning up Akise dressed Yuno in his white short sleeved button down shirt and string shorts. He pulled out some grey sweats and white cotton t-shirt for himself. They find themselves back in his bed again. Yuno then proceeded to wrap her arms around him, tangling their legs before she drifted off from exhaustion. Akise instinctively wrapped an arm around her before he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Her ears picked up on clutters and shuffling between what seemed to be steel pans as shafts of sunlight glared at her from closed eyelids. Her eyes lightly fluttered open. She finds herself squinting against the morning light as she tried to fully open her eyes. When she did manage to open her eyes she was very much aware of how sore she felt all over. She just knew walking would be a hassle but despite this she mustered everything she had and stood up from the bed, dangling her legs from the edges before pulling herself up. With a subtle limp in her steps she ambled downstairs and found herself by the kitchen doorway. Her eyes landed on a certain silver haired boy whose back was facing her and was busy setting the frying pan over the stove.

"Need any help?" She asked, the bareliest hint of sleep evident in her voice.

Akise instantly turned to face her and smiled," Good morning, Gasai-san."

"Thanks for the offer but I could do it myself. You could go shower in the meantime, your clothes are probably dry right now."

"No, I insist. Besides, I think you should wash the sheets before your parents come back," She managed to say with a straight face.

Akise lightly smiled," Of course. Then I guess I should leave cooking breakfast up to you then."

He then proceeded to leave the room as Yuno walked over to the stove and put on the apron she had spotted by the counter.

Minutes later finds Yuno and Akise sitting across each other in the dinning room, eating with a thick silence around them. And then...

"Gasai-san, about what happened las-"

"Why? Did something happen last night?" Yuno asked, tilting her head in befuddlement.

"No, nothing you should concern yourself with."

* * *

Yuki glanced at the wall clock in his room, the numbers staring back at him and somehow reminding him that something felt out of place. Yuno should've been here ages ago. The girl would never miss an opportunity to stalk and follow him around. On normal days, she would've already been there, making breakfast for him and "looking out for him." Not that he didn't mind it though. With Yuno not around, he finally had more time to himself. Sometimes he thinks all that following around is suffocating.

* * *

"I'll walk you home."

As soon as the words left Akise's mouth Yuno swivelled around from putting on her shoes and glared at him.

"Doesn't mean I stayed the night in your home that we're instantly going to be friends," She practically spat in detestation," I still don't trust you."

Akise shot her his signature smiled," You're not obliged to anything, Gasai-san. I'm just offering."

"Listen," Her eyes all but flashed in abbhorence towards him," No one, especially Yuki, should know that I stayed the night here. If even one-"

"I get it, Gasai-san. I wasn't even planning on it," He cut her off, the same smile plastered on his face.

Yuno pushed the front door open, intent on getting out of there, away from Akise Aru when...

"Gasai-san," He called out to her, making her turn around," You should get something to cover you neck with."

And she swears she really wanted to brutally murder him in that moment.


End file.
